1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatus such as laser printers employ a technique of charging a photoreceptor by causing corona discharge using a charger. For example, JP-A-2003-287993 discloses a technique that a shutter, a duct, and an exhaust room surrounded by a partition member are formed above a scorotron charger and ozone is removed by sucking air so that an air flow occurs in a direction from a photoreceptor to the charger.
Scorotron chargers having a discharge wire and a grind are known as chargers used for laser printers. For example, a scorotron charger disclosed in US2003/03485A1 (JP-A-2003-140438) is equipped with right and left side plates and a grid portion that is opposed to a discharge electrode. The grid portion is provided with grid wires and a surface plate that is opposed to a photoreceptor drum. On the other hand, the right and left side plates serving as facing electrodes are bent from the surface plate of the grid portion so as to make an approximately right angle.